


Every One Tells A Story

by toesohnoes



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes note of all the scars Will has gained since he last saw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every One Tells A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/17327858940/jacks-hands-float-over-the-skin-of-wills-back).

Jack’s hands float over the skin of Will’s back, tracing over scars that hadn’t been there the last time they had met like this, sharing a bed and swapping stories through skin. “I recognise these well enough,” he says as he runs his hands down the length of Will’s back, tracing the lines of the whip.

They are still new enough to be pink and tender, although they’re through the worst of the healing. Give it another couple of years and Jack knows that they will be white and firm, raised to touch. For now, they look barely healed over. Marks like that don’t disappear quickly.

“I’d wager they hurt quite a bit,” he states. Will doesn’t reply one way or another, lying on his front in their bed, but the air shivers from his lungs when Jack stops to trace the scars one by one. “I’ve got a few of my own.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me,” Will answers, almost managing to hide the thick tension in his voice.

Almost.

Jack has an ear for it now; he’s trained himself to be able to hear all of the bubbling emotion that constantly swirls beneath Will’s surface. He’s a calm-looking ocean with dangerous undercurrents. Jack, however, is an excellent swimmer. Got to be. Pirate.

Will jerks in surprise when Jack leans down to lick the edge of one of the scars, his tongue flicking over it fast and unexpected. Jack’s hair hangs down and tickles against Will’s skin, every trinket and bauble dragging with a different temperature and weight. Jack grins as he feels Will start to relax beneath his tongue’s attention. It’s like taming a feral animal - and there’s a strong sense of accomplishment that comes along with that. Taking Will apart with nothing but a gentle touch and a certain tongue makes Jack feel as powerful as any king could care to be.


End file.
